


The Chase is On

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [43]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Noble had never been more tired as he clawed his way out of the river onto the sandy bank of who knows where. He hacked and coughed, letting the water spew out of his lungs on to the ground and winced in disgust, shuddering as he crawled farther up the bank before collapsing in exhaustion in the sand and closing his eyes.





	The Chase is On

Noble had never been more tired as he clawed his way out of the river onto the sandy bank of who knows where. He hacked and coughed, letting the water spew out of his lungs on to the ground and winced in disgust, shuddering as he crawled farther up the bank before collapsing in exhaustion in the sand and closing his eyes.  
Noble eyes, shot back open as a fire erupted in front of him. He scrambled back in panic, but the voice returned, “Calm down child, you’re freezing.” As the words echoed in his mind a slight breeze blew through causing Noble to shudder and scoot back over to the fire.  
“Okay,” Noble said through his chattering teeth as he shivered, “Who are you and what do you want?”  
“I…I am in need of your assistance child-,”  
“Why me?” Noble interrupted shaking his head in confusion, “I’m not a hero…I’m not anything.”  
“I cannot explain at the moment, but it must be you,” The voice echoed mysteriously and Noble sighed.  
“Alright, what exactly do you need?”  
“You must go find the temple and remove the sword-,”  
Noble waved his hands, “Woah, woah, woah, that sounds like one of the lights job and last I checked I’m a dark. Pulling out swords is their job, not mine.”  
“I need you Noble, it does not matter that you are a dark.”  
Noble looked down at the ground. He really should be getting back to the ranch, Savage was probably losing his mind, maybe some of the others were worried but probably not, but this man sounded like he needed help and if Noble was the one he needed to help him, then he had too. He would have to find some way to tell the others he was alright-he could! He could tell Wild through a dream. He’d never done it before, but now’s his chance.  
“Okay,” Noble nodded, “I’ll do it.”  
…  
Stygian rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly, deeply annoyed by Eternal’s raged filled pacing.  
“That little brat,” Eternal growled, “Should have killed him when I had the chance years ago-No! I should have made the mutt kill him, break his spirit completely-!”  
“I say we just go after the runt ourselves.”  
“I do not need your input at the moment Ghirahim,” Stygian hissed.  
“Are you suggesting the brat is stronger than us? That we could not defeat him?”  
“I have suggested no such thing, now if you know what is good for you I would suggest you stop talking.” Stygian hissed. Honestly, of all the weapons or companions of darkness he could have been stuck with, he got stuck with the whiniest one in all of Hyrule, in all of the universe! Stygian waited for the sword to protest and complain as he normally did, but was grateful when no voice came. Now he was pouting. Good. He’s silent when he pouts.  
Stygian rolled his eyes once more as Eternal’s rant had yet to stop. Least Conqueror was minding his own business on the other side of camp. He was truly the laziest dark-no the lasziest creature Stygian had ever met, sleeping basically all hours of the day, when sleep was not even necessary. Pathetic, really. But at least he didn’t complain for hours like Eternal and whine like a child, as Ghirahim often does.  
Stygian thought back to earlier that day and sighed. He had never liked Noble, well, he doesn’t like anyone, but he truly hated the younger Erembour. There was always something about him, Stygian could never figure out what-but now, he is fairly certain he knows. The fire that had sprouted in the middle of the heaviest downpour Stygian has seen in centuries was most definitely not an ordinary fire and Stygian was…frightened to say that he believed he knew the source. He man that he long thought dead, a man who should be dead.  
And if he had been drawn to Noble there had to be a reason-Stygian abruptly stood up. “I’m leaving, I’ll be back shortly,” Stygian said.  
“Oh so now you wish to go after the brat. Everything has to be your idea doesn’t it Stygian!”  
Stygian ignored the whining from Ghirahim and dug through his bag pulling out a bag of powder and placing it in his belts pouch.   
“Happy hunting!” Conqueror called with a laugh, not opening his eyes.  
“Listen to me! I’m mad at you!”  
“Well, that’s rather tragic then, seeing as I don’t care,” Stygian hissed as he stalked out of the camp.  
…  
Everyone looked over at Wild in shock as he ran down the hallway to the breakfast table.  
“Is everything alright dear?” Malon asked with worry.  
“Noble just contacted me through the dream connection thingy, he said he’s okay and that he will be back soon, he told me to tell y’all and that he’d keep me updated. Apparently he going to some kind of temple?” Wild announced and Savage exhaled loudly in relief.  
“He’s okay, he’s okay,” The dark whispered gratefully, Riven patted the man’s back nodding.  
“Oh!” Wild exclaimed turning to Tempest, “He also said he’s not mad at you in anyway, and that he’s proud of you for being able to generate a storm of that size.”  
Tempest blushed and looked down, but nodded. With that good news in mind, everyone relaxed and a calmness settled into the air.


End file.
